


Inside or Outside

by Maxbass



Series: Dead or Alive [1]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, High School, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Vaginal Sex, mansion, movie studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Marcella finds herself invite to the Dead or Alive tournament but no one explained what the rules of it are. So she makes her own rules o how to go about it so that is more fun for her.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassKasumi & Helena Douglas © Tomonobu Itagaki and Katsunori Ehara
Series: Dead or Alive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123646
Comments: 19





	Inside or Outside

Marcella walks around scratching her head as she wanders through the movie studio after she got an invitation for some tournament called Dead or Alive but there was no description what this tournament is about except that each studio has a participant she has to deal with. “What the hell do they mean with that”, the herm goddess says to herself softly while she scratches her head in wonder at the amount of studios she has to pick from. “It doesn’t even say if I have to do them all or just a few of those studios, this makes no sense but I guess I pick one to go in to”, Marcella mumbles and just picks a studio opening the door as she goes inside locking the door behind her.

Her eyes are not bothered by the semi-darkness as she walks on, her eyes takes in the surroundings. The herm looks around admiringly at the details of the set as it depicts an old opera house. From the booths to the ceiling to art, it all looks so incredibly detailed and gorgeous when suddenly she hears a voice and her attention gets drawn towards the stage where a beautiful woman with long blond hair and wears a grey and black dress, with cuts on the side to show her long legs and the stockings she wears on them finished with black slippers. Her voice so clear and sings a beautiful aria.

Suddenly the woman notices her one-herm audience who had taken a seat in the first row. A smile crosses her lips as she ties her hair in a ponytail which causes her ample breasts the get lifted up a little. Marcella look admiringly at the display and hums a little of the song this woman sang before as the blond woman turns her attention to the one in front of her. “You have quite a lovely voice”, the herm says, “I am Marcella Highthorn a pleasure meeting you”. The woman in front of her bows letting the herm have a good look at her cleavage “a pleasure as well, my name is Helena Douglas. Are you the one for the tournament?”

Marcella shrugs and then nods “yeah though the details of it seem to be left out, I have no idea what it is all about or how it is won”. The herm goddess replies honestly and now Helena looks confused as she watches her audience make her way up the stage and stands close to her to her that she could take in all the details of her “opponent”. “That’s rather odd that they left all that out, I wonder how they found you then”, she says as she thinks on it when suddenly Marcella presses her lips on Helena’s lips. The blonde’s eyes wide in shock but then closes them, the kiss is so passionate that she cannot help but return it in kind.

Helena breaks the kiss and smiles “now this is not what I expected but not minding it one bit and you seem to like my but quite a bit”; she chuckles and wiggles her butt into the herm’s hands. “Mmm I have to admit I like the feel of the for sure and no one told me what this tournament is about so I am just winging it. A beautiful woman such as you just makes it easier”, Marcella says fondling that sexy ass while their breasts presses against one another. “Oh I can feel that, there seems to be something pressing against me and it’s big”, Helena giggles and now grind her nether regions against Marcella’s and can feel it get bigger. The herm giggles and grinds along it before releases her with one hand and uses the other to unbutton and unzips her pants pulling her growing hard on out of it.

“Wow that is so big!”, Helena says biting her lower lips as she pushes herself from the hug Marcella held on her and got to her knees with her eyes locked on the price. A smile crosses the woman’s face as she grabs the huge pecker and starts to lick the head. Her tongue wiggling over the goddess’ cum slit with her hands on those big balls and Marcella smiles as she places a hand on the blonde’s head “mmm didn’t expect you to be such a good cock sucker, Helena”. The woman blushes at the compliment, she had not expected this at all but she is going to enjoy it as much as she could, and wraps her lips around the head and really lets the herm know how much she loves this cock.

Her tongue licks all over the meat lollipop as it goes deeper into that hot mouth and with a grunt she pushes the meat spear into her throat. “Oh fuck”, Marcella coos as her own hips start to shake in pleasure and begins to fuck that hot mouth back and forth letting all that saliva coat her huge pecker. Marcella looks down with her emerald-colored right eye and gold-colored left eye as she looks to see her entire shaft covered in saliva, she pulls out and bends over to kiss her lover deeply as the goddess slowly goes to her knees as well. This time Marcella breaks the kiss and whispers “I want to fuck your ass so bad, Helena” 

Helena gets on all fours flipping the backside of her lower dress over her ass and pulls her panties down. Showing of her naked ass and pussy. “Then fuck me, I have no idea why I am doing this but I never felt this hot and loved before!” the hot blonde says as she watches the herm slide her dingus between her ass cheeks. “Mmm well I am glad you feel that way as do I ,though I have been told that I love too much and too many” Marcella giggles a little before she pushes the tip into that tight asshole. “Oh god you’re so big aaah fuck”, Helen gasps as her tight pucker get stretched around the goddess mighty shaft. “Wow so tight mm fuck”, Marcella moans as she slowly starts to move her hips.

“Oh mmm yes mm this feels so good oooh harder aaah ooo deeper”, Helena moans and Marcella is more than happy to obeys to those words as she speeds up her movements. The lady underneath her starts to moan louder and louder while her ass jiggles from all that movement over the course of five minutes she grunts “oh yes mmm I am going to cum soon”. The herm smiles and then pulls out and pushes her dick on the leaking faucet of a pussy making her lover quiver in pleasure. The goddess’ hips start moving again since her meat tower throbs already and leaks hot pre into the blonde’s snatch and leans over to whisper “Do you want me to cum inside or outside?” A wave of sexual washes of Helena’s body as she replies “please cum inside me” she softly whispers back. 

Marcella nods and starts pumping faster and going in all the way which gets a loud moan from the woman while the two start fucking like crazy. Faster and deeper Marcella goes and this sends Helena into utter bliss. Her dick throbs and leaks into that hot snatch and then hilts it in all the way inside “I’M CUMMING!” she screams and starts pumping her fertile seed deep into Helena’s womb which starts squirting all over the herm’s crotch. They orgasm for a good minute before they fall into one another’s arms and they kiss deeply.

“I think I should go to the next studio, I have no clue what’s to come next but if it is something like this…then it should be fun, Helena love” Marcella whispers and gets dressed. “Hope so to and you’re amazing, my love. I am completely spend so have fun and keep on winning”, Helena says as she lays there getting one more passionate kiss before Marcella walks out and into the sun.

The next studio she went through easily and just fought since the man there did not appeal to her one bit so she enters the next studio. Her eyes widen at the scenery of what looks like a Japanese garden with cherry blossoms and all and what looks like a Japanese temple. Then her eyes get drawn to the sole female standing, with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, there in front of the staircase. Her outfit is a blue, side-tie dress with short puffy sleeves, white trim, there are Japanese letters stitched in gold on the back, and a light-colored phoenix pattern on the skirt, complete with stockings, low heeled sandals, blue & white leg guards and arm-guards.

The moment the girls sees her she takes on a fighting pose similar to someone that is a shinobi. “Be prepared!” the girl says with a fierce expression on her face and the look of shock when Marcella disappears before her eyes when suddenly from behind she hears a voice. “Kasumi”, Marcella says reading the letters on her outfit, “I am Marcella Highthorn it seems I am here for some tournament where no one seems to tell what it is all about so I am just winging it”. Kasumi tries a back hand punch but it gets blocked easily and suddenly finds her chest fondled. Her cheeks get flushed at the sexual harassment but the way this woman fondles with her breasts gets her a little hot as well when suddenly she feels something bump against her ample rear. 

“I am a futanari as the people would call me”, Marcella whispers sweetly while her hands kneaded Kasumi’s chest and grinds her hardening shaft against the Japanese ninja’s cute ass. “But those are a myth mm”, Kasumi lets out in a moan and feels a hand slide into her panties and fingers slip into her forbidden garden. “Does that feel like a myth, my dear”, Marcella whispers and then nibbles on the girl’s ear who lets out a soft moan. Kasumi feels her body getting hotter yet she feels so good, is this the power of the legendary futanari and if so…she would almost let her go without hesitation. Then Marcella lets go and gets in front of her and holds her close and kisses her like no one has ever kissed her before, the herm grabs one of Kasumi’s hands and guides it down her pants to let her feel for herself that Marcella was not telling a lie. 

Kasumi moans softly and could feel how big Marcella’s dick is and the gets passed those huge orbs and feels something moist, her fingers move towards it and there she feels the herm’s wet pussy and it is as wet as hers is. This is all that she needs to know and starts to moan and spreads her legs a little before she works her way down and pulls Marcella’s cock out of those tight pants. She looks up and pulls her breasts out and pulls that shaft between them and starts to massage it with them while her tongue starts to lick eagerly on it. Marcella coos happily and gets more horny as she looks down at that sweet face licking her hardening pole eagerly like it is a piece of candy.

“Mmm such an eager girl mmm going from fighting so sucking”, the goddess giggle moans a little and moves her hips between those pleasure hills with her pole slowly starting to stand tall much to the delight of the two of them as Kasumi starts to lick on that thick cum slit. “Such a wonderful job but let me return the favor”, the herm says and gives Kasumi a gentle but strong push making her land backwards with her legs spread wide. Marcella gets down on her knees and pulls the girl’s panties down and brings her tongue to that wet honey pot and laps all over it sweetness drinking eagerly from that sweet honey pot. Her tongue dives in twisting inside before she wraps her lips around the clit and sucks on it like a dick.

Kasumi moans and moves her hips making her pussy grind against Marcella’s lips and tongue. “Oooh you’re so good at this mmm I think you’re going to make me cum so hard!” the female ninja moans lewdly but her words came too late and starts to squirt all over Marcella’s face. Who gulps down that sweet nectar and sits up. “Time for a meating”, she giggles and presses her dick against that pussy while she holds one of those subtle legs up before pressing her cum canon inside which makes the shinobi gasp from the size of that boner buried deep into her snatch.

The herm’s shaft moves slowly inside her lover’s pussy and sees her dick move inside her as the head knocks against the womb’s door. “Please deeper, Miss…aaah I want it all inside”, Kasumi begs and Marcella smiles. “Call me Marcella aaah I’m not a Miss oh yes take it”, the herm pulls her hips back and then rams it in all the way breaking into the womb. “F-fuck that’s it aaah fuck me hard and deep aaah!” Kasumi moans happily feeling that cock bulge in her belly. Her clamp holding tight on that breeding pole since it is still very sensitive from her orgasm earlier and it will not be long before she would cum again though she feels that meat vibrator already throbbing inside her.

Marcella moans and groans, she could feel that it she will cum soon and moves her hips faster unable to help herself. “Mmm please tell me now if you want me to cum inside or outside”, the herm goddess grunts. “Inside please”, Kasumi whisper moans and as soon as she pokes her lips are sealed with Marcella’s lips who kisses her deeply and passionately. The girl closes her eyes as they kiss with their tongues dancing and voices making moaning sounds before the herm pushes her dick inside all the way and starts to shoot hot cum all into her womb; it got flooded and feels like the herm cums nonstop. The excess spills out from the woman’s twat as the two shudder in bliss from the strong orgasm the pair had.

They lay their in one another’s arms kissing passionately before Marcella breaks the kiss and kisses Kasumi’s cute nose. “That was wonderful, my love”, the herm says as she slowly gets up and gets dressed. “Afraid I still have some way to go before I can finish whatever this tournament is though I have to admit it has been fun so far”. Kasumi giggles and nods as she watches Marcella blow her a kiss, which she catches and puts it on her bosom. Marcella walks outside and wonders what is next.

To be continued…


End file.
